What a Swissy
What a Swissy is an episode made by RandomzSunfish23901. In this break, Cheesy ruins a formal party due to his cheese addiction. Starring *Cheesy Featuring *Fancy *Disco Bear Appearances *Pop and Cub *Gnu *Lumpy *Josh *Stacy Plot A formal party is seen happening somewhere in Happy Tree Town. Cheesy is seen jittering around nearby when he smells something good. He looks through the window and sees Fancy cutting a slice of swiss cheese. Cheesy's eyes widen and he tries to find a way in. The usher, Lumpy, tells Cheesy that he doesn't have a reservation. Cheesy lies and tells Lumpy that his name is Lumpy. Lumpy looks at the reservation and gives Cheesy the reservations. Cheesy asks Lumpy if he has a reservation, and he says his name is Lumpy. Cheesy looks at the reservations and tells him that Lumpy isn't on the list. Lumpy walks off in a huff, and Cheesy sneaks in. Fancy is seen eating cheese and crackers at a fancy table. Cheesy grabs a red bow tie, which was lying on a table, and puts it on. He sees Cub holding a marker, so he takes Cub's maker and draws a fake mustache onto his face. Cub starts crying, then Pop yells at Cheesy and takes the marker from his hand. Cheesy jitters towards the swiss cheese, but before he can reach the cheese, the dance starts. Cheesy is pushed around by many people. Disco Bear tries impressing Stacy, who was dancing with Josh, with his dance moves. Stacy ignores him, and Disco Bear skates away. He accidentally bumps into Josh, causing him to smash into a glass bowl of water. As Stacy closes her eyes to kiss Josh, Disco Bear gets in front of Stacy's lips. Stacy opens her eyes and freaks out, then pushes Disco Bear away, where a door that leads to the kitchen smashes him against a wall when Gnu opens the door. Cheesy sees the cheese again and laughs excitedly. Just as Cheesy was about to reach it, Gnu, who was sweeping up after Josh's death with a broom, thinks Cheesy's bow tie is an African spider and whacks the bow tie with the broom. He misses and hits Cheesy in the face. Cheesy jitters around him and grabs the cheese. Fancy, who is dancing with no one, gets thirsty and decides to have a drink. Pop, who is tossing Cub into the air, puts him on the ground for a little bit. Cheesy doesn't see where he's going and steps on Cub on accident, killing him. Cheesy grabs the cheese and runs towards the door. Pop sees that Cheesy stepped on Cub and slaps him. Cheesy falls to the ground and drops the cheese outside. Cheesy pushes Stacy over the reach the cheese, but Pop pulls him to the ground. The cheese rolls next to a sewer and Cheesy crawls towards it as Pop and Stacy step on him. Just before the cheese falls into the sewer, it stops rolling. Cheesy sighs, but Pop steps on him one more time before going back inside. Fancy exits and sees that Cheesy ruined his party. Fancy yells at Cheesy and goes back inside, angry. Cheesy grabs the cheese and jitters happily. Just as he bites the cheese, he gets dragged into the sewer drain by a green tentacle of some sort. Because the drain is too small for him to fit, Cheesy is forced through it. Fancy also gets grabbed by a tentacle, but gets his skin shredded off upon getting dragged. The episode ends with Gnu whacking Pop with a broom, thinking he is a lioness. Deaths *Josh is impaled by glass. *Disco Bear is crushed by a door. *Cub is stepped on by Cheesy. *Cheesy is forced through a sewer drain. *Fancy has his skin shredded off as he is dragged. Trivia *The episode's title is a pun on "what a sissy" and "swiss", as in "swiss cheese". *This is the first time in over a year that Gnu appears in an episode. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes